Oh, Doctor, Doctor
by Charliebella321
Summary: Bella's life in Forks is hell on earth, with Charlie's fiance a total bitch and her step-sister dating her ex, Jacob Black. Nothing seems to be going well for her until she meets the towns new Doctor, Edward Cullen. Will she get the fairy tale ending she always dreamed off with her dream man?
1. Preface.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plotline of this story. Stephanie Mayer owns the rest.**

**Summury: Bella's life in Forks is hell on earth, with Charlie's fiance a total bitch and her step-sister dating her ex, Jacob Black. Nothing seems to be going well for her until she meets the towns new Doctor, Edward Cullen. Will she get the fairy tale ending she always dreamed off with her dream man?**

**Author note: Just a little random story to pass the time. This will probably be my most risky story, and it'll contain adult scenes, swear words and all that jazz. I shall be changing things up a tiny bit, mainly Edwards age, he will be older than Bella and our resident surgeon in place of Carlisle. Bella will also be more chaotic in this fic and less Bella like.**

**I hope you all like this story, and all reviews are welcome, well unless your only there to say you hate it. Enjoy!**

"This is so _unnecessary!" _I hissed, blushing a deep shade of red as the E.M.T wheeled me into the hospital. I was fine. More than fine actually, Tyler Crowleys van had missed me; a fucking shame really. Other than a bump to the head, my truck had taken most of the hit. Tyler had earned himself a deep gash, blood weeping from the wound and yet he apologized over and over, freaking out over nearly killing me. I shook his attempts off, finding them more annoying than comforting. Even more so when my dad came lumbering into the hospital, shouting for his daughter. When he had caught sight of Tyler, he had glared daggers at him and threatened his drivers licence. _He was such a bloody cop!_

"Dad! Stop it!" I gritted out as I swatted his worry away, and his hands as he began to check me over. "It was the ice, he hit it wrong and lost control. Hell, it could've happened to anyone!" I didn't need to point out that it was no surprise that I got in the way, my luck sucked.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" Tyler bagan only for Charlie to yank the curtain shut on him, moustache bristling.

"I'm fine, Chief." I growled, glaring at him and almost screamed in frustration as the curtain was pulled open again and my brother stepped in. You would never think Emmett was my dads child, he was at least a head taller and as big as a fucking bear. He was pure muscle. Emmett had short brown curly hair like dads but his mothers blue eyes. Intimidating he may look but he was a fucking softie at heart. "What is this, family fucking reunion? Is bitch face out there aswell?"

"Language, Bella!" I rolled my eyes at the chief as Emmett grinned.

"Heard you dented Crowleys van? What did you trip over this time?" He took the chair by my bed, his long legs stretching out under the gurney.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to live. As if Emmett needed more ammo for his jokes but at least they were in good humour. It was the family joke that I couldn't walk on an even surface if my life depended on it. Most of the time, it was true but coupled with my bad luck just guaranteed that I was a regular at Forks hospital. So much so that I usually came alone.

"I didn't _do _anything. Just minding my own and next thing I know, that idiot is coming at me. _Not his fault, dad. _The parking lot was covered in ice." I said forcefully, knowing the chief would threaten Tyler and his license again. As if he had a right, our last decent conversation had been a month ago at the family barbeque and it had been short at best. I heard the chief grumble under his breath. Fucking coppers, even if my dad was one, I hated them but the hate might've stemmed from Charlie and his rules and more so when bitch face came along. Nothing ruined things like a cop. "and I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me at all!"

No one believed me though. Not the E.M.T, not Tyler and certainly not the Chief from the dubious look he was giving me.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here." Said a voice like melted honey, no, velvet dipped in honey.

I looked up and my jaw fell open at the doctor striding towards us. _Fuck me sideways_, he was young, he was more handsome than any movie star I had ever seen and he had the greenest eyes. I almost fainted there and then. It had to be Dr Cullen, who even my best friend was gushing about just like everyone else in town. He was apparently the son of some famous doctor, a plastic surgeon who had his own practise in Seattle, he was apparently single and utterly gorgeous. A few wondered if he work done, others said he was gay, but one thing everyone agreed on was that he had taken over from Dr Daniels. I hadn't believed the rumour mill, there was thousands going around at once yet there was no doubt that at least one of the rumours were well funded. He was an Adonis!

The first thing I noticed was his green eyes, so deep and sparkling that they drew me in and made my mind go blank. _And his hair.. fuck me seven ways to sunday.. it was heaven!_ It was an unusual shade, a dark reddish brown, like copper, and it was left in disarray as if he just rolled out of bed. I wondered if it was as soft as it looked and almost wimpered at the realisation that I would never know. He was tall, an inch or two shorter than Emmett and whilst lankier, he was muscular like a basketball player or the like. As pale as everyone else in this grey, wet town, that wasn't what had my attention. He looked as if he had been spulpted by an angel, a perfect nose, perfect cheekbones and a sharp, strong jaw covered in a light bronze stubble that sent my mind straight to the gutter. He looked to be in his late twenties, a bloody pity as he was a god. Even his 'uniform' made me squirm. A white button down shirt and a black tie, slacks and a white doctors jacket.

"So," he said, smirking lightly as I blushed bright red. Somehow I managed to snap my mouth shut. "Miss Swan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I insisted, ignoring the voice in my head that claimed I was very much sick, anything to have the good doctor sort me out.

"And you are?" The chief grumbled pulling me from my ogling and making me go ten shades of red at my thoughts. _Fucksake, Swan, the chief is right there! _Emmett's shit eating grin told me he knew what was running through my mind and snickered. I shot him a glare.

"I'm Dr Cullen, chief, Dr Daniels replacement." Dr Cullen said mildly as he walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and switched it on. I almost drooled as the muscles in his arm flexed. "So Miss Swan -"

"Bella," I said firmly, wanting to hear my name roll of those perfect lips so I could die a happy woman. "Call me Bella. Please."

_Please, please, say my name!_ I mentally begged and almost came when he did.

"Bella." He tested out as he checked my X-rays and sweet Jesus, it sounded amazing coming from his lips. I had a feeling it would sound a million times better coming from him all breathy and naked above me, _inside _of me. "Your X-rays look good. Does your head hurt at all? The E.M.T seemed to think you hit it pretty hard."

"I'm fine." I repeated with a sigh, mentally slapping my mind out of the gutter.

Unfortunately, Dr Cullen proceeded to blind me with his pen light and prod at my skull. The second he touched me, though, he yanked his hand back as if I shocked him and I sucked in a breath. A jolt of electricity ran between us, and I knew he had felt it. His perfect brows knitted together in confusion as he finished checking me over. He noticed when I winced.

"Tender?"

"Not really." I'd had worse.

He chuckled and my mind went blank at the sight of his crooked smile. It made my heart fucking _flutter_ and dampened my panties in one swoop.

"Well, you can go home now but come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Can I go back to school?" I didn't know why I asked, maybe to avoid the chief and his dog but I fancied the stares and worried questions from the students of Forks High more than going home. Plus, Alice was there and I shuddered at the thought of the Chief being attentive.

"Maybe you should take it easy today." I glanced at my father who looked relieved at that and sighed. Sure, the doctor was fit but he was unwittingly signing me up for a day playing family with the chiefs oh so amazing fiancée.

"Fine." I swung my legs off the gurney and hopped down quickly. Too quickly - I staggered and Dr Cullen caught me. He looked concerned, his perfect brows furrowed once more.

"I'm fine," I assured him, distracted by his hands on my body, the way that electricity prickled against my skin, humming straight to my core. He had big hands with long, elegant fingers and you know what they say about big hands.. I blushed and averted my eyes as he steadied me.

"Yup, thats normal for our bells, Doc!" Emmett said breaking the silence with his booming voice. "You'll probably see her so much you'll get sick of the sight of her."

I wanted to kick him or better, murder him slowly for embarrassing me in front of Dr Cullen. I sent him a pointed look to shut the hell up.

"Is that so?" Dr Cullen asked amused as he switched the lightboard off. "Take some Tylenol for any pain and come back if you have any worries."

"Oh, I will." I said, already planning ways of making sure I needed to come back as I took my jacket and bag from the Chief only to regret it instantly as that freed his hands to shake Dr Cullen's. If there was a time for the ground to open up and fucking swallow me, it was now.

"Thanks, Doc." he said, clapping him on the shoulder. It seemed the Chief had warmed up to Dr Cullen, the frosty look he had given him when he first came in was all but gone and in its place was grateful acceptance.

"C'mon, Chief, Emmett." I huffed, stomping out and praying they would follow. After a torturous second, they strolled out, Emmett with his shit eating grin.

I would so kill him if he said so much as a word. He didn't thankfully and I settled into the back of Charlie's police cruiser after Emmett called shotgun. The chief looked at me in the rear view mirror, trying to be attentive. With the bars between us, I couldn't help but feel like a criminal. Hell, I had been in the back once or twice _cuffed_; being the Chiefs daughter gave me no privileges, if anything it made them go even harder on me.

"You alright, kiddo?" I forced a smile, worry setting in as I worried over Sue's reaction. She would no doubt jump the gun seeing me in the back of the chief's car and waste no time in tearing me a new one.

"Just peachy." I said and from the look of his expression he wasn't convinced. I sighed, and leaned back, my mind drifting to Dr Cullen and his electric touch. I wasn't sure what it meant, at first I thought it had been static but each time his skin touched mine, there it was. He had felt it aswell, the way his brows had knitted together was a clear indication of that and it confused him as much as it did me. I was somewhat curious to see if it happened again the next time I saw him.

_And fuck me, there would be a next time, even if I had to fake an illness._


	2. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm only messing about with her creation.**

**Summary: Bella's life in Forks is hell on earth, with Charlie's fiancee a total bitch and her step-sister dating her ex, Jacob Black. Nothing seems to be going well for her until she meets the towns new doctor, Edward Cullen. Will she get the fairy tale ending she always dreamed of with her dream man?**

**Ages:**

**Bella - 18**

**Alice -18**

**Emmett - 21**

**Edward - 31**

**Jasper - 22**

* * *

A loud bang knocked me awake, jolting me up just as my dream turned to gold. I was back at the hospital, only this time Dr Cullen was doing a much more thorough job in his check up this time. There was also no family reunion and most importantly, the good doctor had a more R rated outfit on.

"Oh, great, you're up." My best friend Alice chirped. She fucking _chirped_. Bleary-eyed, I stared at the bright orange numbers on my alarm clock and almost wept as I took in the digets. **7.15 AM**.

"Alice, its the crack of dawn!" I slumped back into my pillows and let my eyes fall shut as my so called friend went rummaging through my wardrobe. Alice Brandon was a force of nature that nothing short of a coma would stop her from getting her way. A shopaholic and a fashion freak, you could ponder how we were ever friends; before the Brandon's had moved to Forks, I had been a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. But Alice had 'cured' my aversion to clothing and make up and was proud to say I could put together an 'Alice approved' outfit.

I also wasn't a morning person, something Alice was. She was continuously buzzing, jumping up and down like a squirrel on crack and speaking a mile a minute. Yet I loved her for it, without Alice I would still be the lonely, angry girl in the background. She had taught me to have fun, to be confident with my looks because, face it, I was hot. It had taken me ages to see the truth in her words and I still doubted it at times. She had also taught me how to stand up for myself, something thirteen year old Bella never would've dreamed about.

A second later, she flopped down beside me and I peeked open an eye only to find her grinning like a loon at me. "Swan, you need coffee and a manicure. _Like today_."

Only I would have a best friend who would knock me out of bed the day after nearly being road kill with a grin on her face to tell me I needed my nails done. At least she had left my eyebrows alone and unoffended. She knew I was fine, we had spent well over three hours on _Facetime_ the night before talking about Dr Cullen, cursing the Chief and Em out for ruining a chance to be alone with Dr Bedhead. Alice had nearly squealed with joy over my sudden obsession and wanted all the details. Once I had told her about that weird electricity, she claimed we were destined. I wanted to be sick.

After Jake, I was perfectly happy being single. There was plenty of boys to have fun with, but they weren't worth the eventual heartbreak that came with sticking to one guy. I was sure Dr Cullen could be included in that, as handsome he was. It didn't hurt to look though and it certainly couldn't hurt to get him to see me as more than 'the Chiefs daughter'.

The question was how? Faking an illness was an option but I was pretty sure every female with eyes had tried that trick making it sound less appealing the more I thought about it. It also sounded pretty desperate, like something Leah would do. I had no idea where he lived, odd in such a small town where everyone knew where everyone lived, so I couldn't take Alice's insane suggestion to jog by and 'injure' myself hoping he would come to my rescue like some damsel in distress, so I had done what any eighteen year old would do in my situation.

I searched for him on _Facebook_. And found a fucking goldmine.

No wonder the town knew all about him. The man knew nothing about internet privacy, nada, nothing. I could see his birth place, pictures, status's, though not many of them were from him, mostly tags from friends - namely a Jasper Cullen, who I quickly worked out was his younger brother, and it had yet to be updated since his move from Chicago. I went full stalker mode, egged on by Alice and only stopped at his birthday.

Dr Cullen or Edward as his _Facebook_ page read was thirty one. _Thirty__-fucking-one!_ His age oddly didn't bother me, I was majorly disappointed if anything. Sure, he was a doctor and the chances he would find me even remotely appealing was slim to none without the thirteen year age gap thrown into the mix. He was a fucking Adonis and I was, well, _me;_ Chief Swan's daughter but a girl can hope. This, though, shot down any chance of figuring out what that electricity was, it ruined all hope of finding out if his hair was a soft as it looked, let alone what fucking him would be like.

The upside? The Doc was single. SINGLE. How he wasn't snapped up with a wife and 2.5 kids with a house and all that shit, I had no idea.

"We have school unfortunately, Ali." I groaned. This was why I had wanted to make a reappearance yesterday, it would've given everyone time to get over the spectacle and by today, (yeah, I was fucking dreaming. This was Forks I was talking about) I could go on as normal. Instead I was signed up for six and a half hours of people I'd rather avoid asking questions about my health.

Fuck my life, there was nothing worse than fake concern and I had enough of it last night from the future step-momster.

"Nuh-uh, we have the day off, tomorrow too." Alice grinned, her blue eyes sparkling. "Principal Greene felt that yesterdays events were quite traumatic for the student body to deal with so we have a four day weekend. Thank you for nearly dying, Bells, Banner would've had my head if I flunked on the homework again."

I snorted, rolling my eyes at Alice but I realised what she fucking said. Four day weekend and she knocks me out of bed now? What a shithead.

"There's no school and you wake me up at this time?! What the hell?" I seethed, and knew I needed coffee before I was held accountable for my actions. I could wring her neck, literally. Alice was unfazed by my angry look and tone and grinned maniacally.

"Like I said, you need a manicure - today. My mom says there is nothing more refreshing than a day in the saloon after being knocked down in life. Or nearly killed by an ugly van in your case. So get ready while I make you coffee! Up, up, up!"

With the promise of coffee and knowing I had little choice in the matter, I sighed and sat up, wide awake and decided to hit the bathroom before Leah did. I would likely kill her if I had to spend another morning waiting for her to vacate the bathroom. Hell, I pictured dragging her ass back in there to drown her for leaving almost no hot water every day. Poor Seth had only cold showers for the past month.

Yawning and likely resembling a zombie from The Walking Dead, I grabbed my toiletries and the clothes Alice had fished out of my closet before trudging out the room and towards the bathroom. Half an hour later, I was face to face with a red faced Leah, and to rub it in just a little, I feigned ignorance over how long she had been waiting, knowing that any second she would be screaming over the lack of hot water. _Payback's a bitch, Bitch_.

Alice was already waiting for me with my make up out waiting along with a drier and brush, my 'Keep Calm and be a Pandicorn' mug sat streaming on my desk. I went straight for it, and drank deeply, breathing heavily, only half taking in today's gossip. Since school broke out yesterday, Tyler had lost his van, Angela and Eric were a 'thing' and Alice's boyfriend Garrett was throwing a party.

"You're kidding, right?" I grinned as I checked my cell. There was a bunch of texts, three from Tyler apologizing again, one from Angela, which I quickly answered and, just to confirm Alice's gossip, a group chat aptly named 'party!'

Garrett never cared about waiting for the school week to be out for a party, often throwing them whenever he pleased and rightly so, in a town so small, we needed as much entertainment as bloody possible. Getting drunk was one of them.

I was already planning my outfit, the pretty blue dress with the back missing I had purchased a month back, when I read _where_ the party would be held. La Push. Seriously, it was like someone was pulling the strings of my life and taking a right good laugh at my expense. I had done a pretty pretty good job of avoiding that place, a hard feat when your dads best friends lived there who also happened to be your ex's dad but I thought it would be better than seeing Jake or getting myself arrested. Again.

But the temptation to just let my hair down, and forget Jacob was almost too real. What was the worst that could happen? He would be with Leah, the slimy fuck, and she would rub it in like she did around here. Reminding me that she had successfully stolen _my_ boyfriend. I didn't see how it could get any worse than that.

I was best buddies with anger and disgust and sometimes, just sometimes I lost my rag and took it out on the people around me but coupled with my almost step sister and her fucking dick of a boyfriend and you could pretty much call me psychotic. It was a mystery I wasn't locked up, having blown a casket more than a few times in the last three months. Jake and Leah were my latest victims, or Jake's Volkswagen Rabbit had been, along with a poor defenseless bat that I chose as my weapon.

I remembered it as if it was yesterday when in fact it had happened three months ago. The day the carpet had been pulled from under my feet _again_. My luck sucked ass and that day proved that no happiness could be found in the small town of Forks.

I still woke up at night kicking myself over the realisation that my perfect boyfriend was a fucktard and a cheat. No one saw my side of it. Not the Chief, not the Step-momster and certainly not Leah. If anything, they focused more on the damage of Jake's car. Not the fact that Leah was humping my boyfriend like a bitch in heat.

It was safe to say that Jake and I were done and given the chance, I would happily feed his dick through a wood chipper, laughing like some crazed maniac.

"Why La Pushhh?" I whined, slumping down in the rocking chair in the corner of my room with a huff. Alice shot me a look, and with the brush pointed to the chair in front of her. I sighed, threw myself up and into the desired chair. Seconds later, the brush was tearing through my hair like a demon possessed and 'Barbie Bella' began. Any other person and I would've likely snapped at the roughness but Ali had a bloody gift with hair and make up. She also knew I would just throw it up into a scruffy bun, because Alice would surely find some reason to have our hairs done later. It was probably on her list to make sure she was perfect for Garrett.

"Because the La Push parties are sick, Bells." Alice said in a 'duh voice'. "He's having a bunch of driftwood fires set up along the beach, Riley is doing the food. Come on, you got to come, pleaaase? Garrett will be pissed if you miss it because of Black."

"Fine." I grumbled, not even bothering to look at the puppy dog eyes that I knew she was aiming at me. She would have her way, Alice Brendan was a terrifying force of nature. I pitied the fool who went against her.

Hell, who knows, it could be a fucking blast. Garrett's parties usually were.

* * *

**I can't believe the response to this fic! I'd like to thank you for reading, and for reviewing, it makes me even more buzzed to write and I can't wait to get to the gritty stuff. So here's a little bit of Bella and Alice, I hope to have another chapter up by Sunday night the latest, maybe the party or if I'm feeling extra nice, a chapter from Edwards side of things. I hope you like my Alice, there will be more to her and believe me, her road to love will be a rocky ride. **


	3. La Push

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line of this story. Stephanie Mayer owns it all. Lucky, lucky woman.**

**Summery****: Bella's life in Forks is hell on earth, with Charlie's fiance a total bitch and her step-sister dating her ex, Jacob Black. Nothing seems to be going well for her until she meets the towns new Doctor, Edward Cullen. Will she get the fairy tale ending she always dreamed off with her dream man?**

**Author note: The response to this fic is beyond what I thought it would have. Each review and read is fuel to the fire that makes me write even if this update is about two weeks later than I said it would be. I'd like to say I have reasons but other than a friend coming over with her sprog-let for a few days, I've done pretty much nothing.**

**I do have a few drafts waiting to be finished up, and whilst doing those, I realised a slight problem with Edwards age. Turns out, the average graduate from medical school is roughly 28 - 30 and I planned for Edward to be at least three or four years into his carer. I could easily use to plot device of 'his family is a bunch of doctors so he was able to fast track, being smart and all.' but that seems like a cop-out. So, the only way forward is to make him older but I suppose that will only add to their struggle. What's worse than dating a guy ten years older than you? Dating an even older guy. Sorry, not sorry, Charlie.**

**By the time I've posted this, the last chapter will have been altered, though only Edward's age, nothing else.**

**Again thank you for sitting there and reading my story and even more so for not hating it and please, let me know your thoughts even to slate me about my mega fuck up on Edwards age. Just try and be kind, I have a sensitive soul.**

**And finally, on with the story...**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked as I donned my favorite leather jacket. I chewed nervously on my bottom lip as I looked myself over in the mirror in Alice's obscenely large walk in closet. It was so big you could fit my entire room inside it and believe me when I say it was stocked better than any clothes store in a twenty mile radius. I was looking fine, if I did say so myself but tell that to the annoying voice in the back of my mind that swore something was wrong, whether it was my hair, my make up, or me, I didn't know.

I had been right about Alice, not long after we had reached the salon did she declare that we were in for a full day of treatments, nails, waxes, the bloody painful lot. She even had our hair's washed, dyed and styled. After I had to agree with her. The torture of being poked, prodded and touched for far too long to be considered normal was worth it after seeing myself in the mirror. My hair was done in one of those twisty dos but also left down, a wave of dark chocolate. It bloody confused me, and took Heidi an hour to complete. My make up was done to perfection and thankfully done lightly the way I liked it, smoky eye shadow that made my eyes pop, framed with thick lashes and my favorite gloss. Alice had caved after half an hour of arguing and let me wear the dress of my choosing, the one I had chosen this morning with black ankle high boots that had almost no heel. The dress came to mid-thigh and clung to me like a second skin. I paired it with my favorite leather jacket because if there was a night I needed a confidence boost, it was tonight. Alice wanted me in heels, fucking needle high death traps that would surely sink in the fucking sand and would be dumped pretty quickly if the past was any indication. I refused until I was blue in the face, and the tie breaker had been Mrs Brandon, Alice's sophisticated but super kind and cool mom, who had ruefully admitted that the safer option was the boots.

I could've kissed her.

I could hardly walk in heels on a good day, let alone on a beach, where I was hopefully getting totally and utterly wrecked. Alice was dreaming.

It was pretty safe to say I was shitting myself. Word had spread pretty fast about Garrett's party, the whole of Forks High - the ones with a social life, that was - was coming. Kids from the res had been added into the chat and confirmed their presence, people were providing alcohol, Laurent was bringing his stash. It was going to be the party of the year.

Jake was going to be there.

Fuck my fucking life.

"You'll be fine," Alice placated, perched on her window ledge with the window thrown open as wide as it went, smoking a cigarette. Alice was one of those perfect looking friends, it seemed I was forever surrounded by flawless people. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie fucking Hale. Hell, even Jake had been beautiful, the slimy fuck. Alice reminded me of Tinkerbell from _Pan_, she was thin to the extreme, and short, with small, delicate features. Her jet black hair was chopped short and styled into little spikes. All she needed was a pair of fairy wings and some pixie dust and she'd make a perfect Tink'. She was also made from money, her parents owned one of the biggest chain of jewelers in America, and her clothes were often from expensive brands that I could only dream of purchasing. Tonight she looked amazing, dressed in a periwinkle belly top and dark wash skinny jeans. She had opted for a pair of strappy heels, which had the green eyed bitch in me hating her for her ability to walk in heels no matter how pissed she was. Hell, the hoe was one step away from being a fucking ballerina. She wore her usual choker, the one with the dark green garnets on. Actual, real garnets. Lucky bitch. "You'll hardly even know he's there. Fuck him." She paused and grinned at me, her blue eyes sparkling with devious intent. "Fuck his best friend."

I gave a shaky laugh, shitting myself and joined her at the window before helping myself to a cigarette. That sounded like a good option, if that best friend wasn't Quil Ateara.

I was overreacting, I knew, I had seen Jacob Black multiple times since we broke up. Leah loved to flaunt her prize around the house and he could do no wrong in the Chief's eyes. Not when he had broken my leg when we were eight nor when he had broke my heart and fucked my almost step sister. It was the final nail in the coffin and turned my home into some kind of battle ground.

I was the one in the wrong, they had somehow flipped it on me. Jake had done one thing wrong, and my reaction was uncalled for, just like always I frazzled out, only this time on Jake's car. He had put up with enough of my crap, the constant stream of getting myself into trouble, the parties and all the rest.

Somehow, they made it seem like it was _my fault_ he had strayed. Like fuck.

But this was the first time in a social setting that we would be in the same vicinity. I had done a pretty good job at avoiding the fuckers, even in my own house so my nerves were sky high. What if I fucked up, again?

I needed some vodka.

I snatched up Alice's lighter and sparked it, bringing the flame up to the end and lighting the cigarette I had stolen off Alice. My nerves began to ease off, albeit slightly.

"Come on, Swan, we're going to have a blast. I've already seen it." Alice said creepily, smiling that knowing smile of hers. I rolled my eyes, not really feeling up to 'Mystic Alice' right now. She claimed that she had some sort of six sense involving the future, like she literally saw the future, with feelings and glimpses; the whole shebang. I had yet to prove her wrong, whatever talent she had, it seemed to work, sometimes too well. You could get nothing past her.

"Did you see me drowning Leah in the ocean?" I joked, forcing a smile onto my face. I flicked the cigarette sending ash scattering into the wind and took another drag.

Alice's smile was more of a grimace. "No, you don't kill anyone tonight, I think."

"You sound so confident." I laughed and skillfully flicked the end of my cigarette out the window. Now that I had a slight buzz from the nicotine, I was more than ready to face the night. Hell, even if it was Jacob's turf, I had more right to be at this party than he did. These were my friends and I had been to every La Push party since Garrett started hosting them.

"I will be once I get some bud into you," She flung away her own cig and hopped down. "We should get going before shithead calls again."

"Is he still drunk?" I ask grabbing my _Samsung_ from the vanity and chucking it in my bag before double checking that I had everything I might need. Garrett had called her over an hour ago and if the stream of video's on his _Facebook_ wall was any giveaway, the party had began some time ago. I grimaced, Garrett was an ass when he was wasted. Unintentionally but still an ass.

"I told him he better sober up by the time we get there, or ill cut him off." I resisted the urge to sigh. As much as I loved Alice, she was all talk when it came to Garrett. She had threatened as much before, and went back on her word less than a few hours later every time. By cut off, she meant both money and sex which the douche was far more dependent on than he should be but coming from a rich family, Alice had different feelings than I did about her situation. Money meant practically nothing to her, because there would always be more of it.

I didn't really see the appeal. Garrett was fit, I'd give him that, tall and rangy with tattoos, and fuck me if his hair wasn't sexy, long sandy hair that he tied back in a leather thong. The downfall? He was a major pothead. The kind that smoked all day long and had shit for ambition. Sure, it was cool in the beginning but Alice believed he was 'The One.' He had a free ride with her, being able to live pretty comfortable without much of a job; he was nineteen turning three and lived with a group of boys exactly like him.

Who needed a boyfriend with ambition when your parents basically shat money? Why have ambition when your girlfriend handed you a get out of jail free card every time you fucked up or needed something?

Leaving Alice's was never the chore that leaving mine was. Alice's parents were oddly fine with their eighteen year old daughter going to party's and more than chilled out about her drinking. At first, I found that weird because the Chief never so much as let me sip from a glass of wine at the family barbecues until I learned that Mr Brandon had been pretty much raised in London, where the legal age was eighteen, and only asked that she call them to pick her up when the party was over if there was no one sober around to do it.

Did I mention that Alice was one lucky fucker?

"Here," Alice said as she settled in the drivers side of her mustard yellow Porsche, flicking the cord that would connect my phone to the car. "Put something decent on, no bloody Debussy, either. Ohh, I like this one."

"Its impossible not to like 'this one,'" I said rolling my eyes as the sound of Jake Bugg Two fingers began to play. Sure, he wasn't well known but there was just something about the guys voice and the relaxed vibe his songs just oozed that drew me to his music.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were pulling the car park not ten yards from the beach; there was only a few spots left and the drunk teens loitering around their cars brought out the nasty side of Alice, a fucking terrifying sight when she was behind the wheel.

La Push was the Native Indian Reservation on the coast, though it was nothing like what a beach should look like, beaches should be sunny, with a clear, calm ocean and warm sand but it was all Forks had. Wet and dreary, with stormy grey waters that beat against the cliffs and sand that was never crisp and dry. La Push had wonders that made the beach charming despite its lack of sunshine, like the tide pools and the blue green driftwood fires and over the years, I had found it to be the perfect place to go whale watching. It was at its best during the month of June when the Quileute tribe held their traditional festival something that the Chief had forced me and Emmett to attend every year.

Seeing the distant blue flames and the cluster of people around them set my heart racing in nerves and we weren't even out of the fucking car. _Get a grip, you wuss._

"Are you coming, or just going to sit there and look like you're preparing to have a sit down dinner with Satan?" Alice asked teasingly. I flipped her the bird, which she laughed at and I flung the door open before I chickened out.

Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck! It was cold. Cold air shot into the warm car and goose bumps rose on my skin and for a split second, I was worried about getting hypothermia before shrugging it off and vowing to stick to the fires that were flickering in the distance. At least if I got sick I could stare at the doc. Sliver lining, people.

We were not even half way towards the specks of blue and green flames on the beach before you could hear the music and see the congregation of drunk people. Almost everyone I knew from Forks High, and a few I recognized from previous La Push gatherings were clustered around, in various stages of intoxication. At our approach a few cat whistles and calls rang out as we headed straight for the biggest of the fires where the drinks would be.

Garrett never spent much money on these nights, a lot of the time using fold up tables to hold the liquor that everyone else supplied and the music equipment that Riley Beers controlled with an iron fist. You would think that in such a small town that the cops would've broken it up by now but this was as exciting as it got here and they knew it. I also gave the Chief no reason to think I was here, drinking illegally. Alice had me covered there, having cornered him on his way out of the house this morning. Like always, Alice had him in the palm of her hand.

Suddenly, Alice squealed and grabbed my arm before dragging me in away from the much need alcohol. Yanking my hand back, I snapped at her. "I'm not a fucking rag doll, Alice!"

"I was gonna ask if you were okay but I can see that your completely fine." Angela said with a laugh, allowing herself to be attacked by the pixy. Seriously, someone needed to teach the girl boundaries. Angela was the one person I ran to whenever I needed peace and quiet. She was not really a talkative person, being ten shades of fucking shy and was never one to pry if you didn't feel like talking but like Ali, she was a god send. She was the opposite to Alice's pixy height, tall and thin but pretty, I could see how she had lured Eric's eye.

"The grape vine says you two are a thing?" I grinned as I sat on the log beside Angela, taking the drink she offered quickly to me. Being the pastor's daughter, it had been breed into her to avoid such gatherings as these, with so many vices to lead her down a sinful road. It was definitely easier than having a cop for a dad, who in the past had breathalyzed me every evening for a month after a slip up.

What can I say? Don't mix drugs and alcohol, kids.

Angela blushed and I swear I nearly fucked cooed at the cuteness. She was the one friend who had never even gone on a date, to busy with school and her twin brothers to waste her time on hormonal boys seeking only one thing. Boys were never on her mind, unlike Ali and me, who had dated more than a few times, and 'dates' was a polite way of describing them.

Seriously, I needed to brush myself off and climb back on the horse. Jake-fucking-Who?

"By grape vine, you mean Alice?" She asked not sounding surprised at all. Alice had the decency to look sheepish. "It's alright, you're not the first to ask. Lauren almost had a field day over the news."

I winced, Angela was one of Lauren's favorite targets and I could not imagine her being nice about it, especially as Angela's lack of boyfriends was something Lauren and her gaggle of friends liked to rip her about. Lauren was one those typical girls with too much popularity and not enough brains, the kind that was nothing more than a good lay and would likely be bundled with a brat or two before she was twenty. She had tried the same shit on me, only for it to backfire quickly. That had been the first time I fooled around with someones boyfriend as revenge.

"We need details, Ang!" Alice whined, almost bouncing where she sat.

With Angela, the story was always short and apparently, their romance had started out pretty tame, as expected, in the schools paper room, over the schools newspaper. Cue awww.

"How are you?" She asked once she was done talking and squinted at me. She had that mother hen look on her, a look she gave me far too much for my liking. Sometimes I wondered if she was spending too much time with the twins because she could read me easier than anyone I knew and always tried to steer me in the right direction even if it was useless. Which most of the time it fucking was. "Tyler says Dr Cullen seemed unsure about letting you home?"

"Did he?" That threw me. He had said no such thing to me, only to take it easy and come back if I felt dizzy. I hadn't but I could rest tomorrow, whilst recovering from a awful hangover. "I'm fine, Tyler didn't even hit me. Hell, I could kiss the boy. Have you seen Dr Cullen?"

Angela laughed, shook her head, leaning back into Eric, who was in another world talking Ben Cheney about some new movie that was hitting the theaters.

"I have, my dad personally invited him to our parish," I choked on my beer - at least I thought it was beer - Angela rolled her eyes at her fathers behavior. Alice, who had only met Mr Webber once or twice, leaned forward eagerly. "I know, right? I could've died when he asked or give up my chance at the pearly gates to turn back time and club him over the head just to stop him."

I laughed. It made the Chief's stand off look like a walk in the park. I could imagine Mr Webber doing exactly what she said, every time I went around, he questioned my absence at his Sunday services, which had started out innocent and infrequent, being tired and hung over from the night before to an all out abandonment of the parish and their god. When once my Sunday mornings started with the Chief banging on my bedroom door to join the family in worship, they now started with a wonderfully quiet house, coffee, bacon and _Nicktoons_. No judging allowed here, _Nicktoons_ was a needed hangover cure.

Did I care if I would get into heaven and all that jazz when I was dead and gone? Not really. Knowing my chances, prayer and Sunday service would help me very little. I was as sinful as they came and a major fuck up.

Suddenly I was hit with a brilliant, genius idea, as if a fucking light bulb lit up above my head like something out of Sponge Bob Square Pants and the hoe in me prepared her slut dance. This was my opportunity, if Dr Cullen was a religious buff, and attended the parish I could, maybe, find some way to get his attention.

I wanted back on the horse, didn't I? Who better than a fuck-me-side-ways doctor?

Sure, it wasn't ideal but it was better than the alternatives, risk the chance of waiting until fate had me requiring medical attention, which if I looked back on yesterday told me that I had little hope of succeeding, or stalk his _Facebook_ until I summoned a lick of courage and sent him a friends request.

Jesus, even in my mind that sounded juvenile. _He's thirty one for crying out loud, idiot_. I was dreaming that he would even look my way. Deluded more like.

Gods, I was fucked up.

"Is he joining your parish? Coz if there is one guy who could drag my ass out of bed and back into that place, its Dr Cullen." I inquired eagerly. The hoe in me paused in wait for Angela's answer, pom poms at the ready and tissues and ice cream on hold if it was bad news. Alice was the dream buster, or Mystic Alice was.

"That wouldn't work but I have an idea on what might draw his eye but first, we should find Garrett."

"Why? Will he think of some brilliant plan for me to fuck Cullen?" Angela blinked, shocked and Alice laughed, her bell like voice ringing.

"No but he will have weed and my spidey senses are saying you need that shit tonight, preferably before you drink." She gave me a long look and I knew this was her way of trying to escape Angela to go find out if her boyfriend was still smashed. I sighed, knowing she would worry until she actually saw him. I didn't need her freaky gift to know she was going to be disappointed.

"Garrett was over there," Angela said timidly, blushing red and suddenly avoiding Alice's eyes, pointing over to the drinks.

"Drunk?" I offered with a glance at Alice.

"Well, er, yes, a bit."

"You mean a lot," Alice sighed. Resisting the urge to poke the dragon and remind her that we were here to have fun, I offered Alice a weak smile and offered her the remainder of my drink.

"Ali, lets just have a drink, chill your head before you go looking like a crazy girlfriend. You know he hates that shit."

"Talk about crazy, at least I haven't done half the shit you've done." She sniped with a look of frustration. It was a low blow and she knew it but before I could get offended, her lips twitched and I knew that she was joking. Fucking bitch.

"Your such a bitch."

"And you love me for it, so shush. C'mon, lets get pissed." She downed the drink quickly and jumped to her feet, her mood flipping like a light switch and pulled me to my feet. Looping her arm through mine, and with one last glance in the direction Angela had pointed, we went to grab some drinks, with the intent of coercing Angela into a few drinking games.


End file.
